Zilla
Zilla is a gigantic mutated marine iguana. He is the main antagonist in the 1998 remake of Godzilla. He was originally intended to be an incarnation of Godzilla, but shared very few similarities with him and legally renamed Zilla. Ever Since, Godzilla and Zilla are now labeled separate characters. History ''Godzilla'' (1998) Following a nuclear h bomb testing in French Polynesia. A Japanese fishing vessel is being attacked by an unseen creature. The lone survivor of the incident told the French secret service agents that it was Gojira or Godzilla. The U.S. government sent a group of scientists to search for the cause of the incident and witnessed the the beasts path of destruction through several islands, then later the monster began entering New York going on a rampage throughout Manhattan and nesting in the city, then later the U.S. army sets a trap for the creature with a huge amount of fish for him to eat, as the creature emerges out of the sewer and began making its way to the bait, the trap almost worked as the army began battling him and he began running away from the army and battling the helicopters, after battling the helicopters the creature returns to its hiding places in the city, then when the team find its hiding places, the creature emerges again and began battling and escaping the army again and escapes to the Hudson river, while in the Hudson river he began battling the nuclear submarines then he gets hit by two missles and they assume that he is dead, then in the ruins of the city, the team discovers the creatures nest then they battle the babies and they call to army to kill the babies and the fighter jets kill the babies, then after killing the babies the parent monster returns enraged by the team for what they did to its babies then he began chasing the destroyers, then when they take a cab he continue chasing them, then they lure the monster to the Brooklyn bridge so that the army can kill him, while they are in the Brooklyn bridge, the creature began to eat the cab with the team in it, but they escape his mouth and the creature continue chasing them then the fighter jets finally killed the creature, then later in the end one egg is left and it hatches and the hatchling will become another individual of the creature. ''Godzilla: The Series'' Taking place in the end of the first film. Zilla began chasing the team through the Brooklyn bridge and then getting killed by the fighter jets, then later in the events of Monster Wars trilogy Zilla was revived as a cyborg called Cyber-Zilla, then later he battles his son Zilla Jr then later when all of the monsters are controlled to destroy the world, the aliens used Cyber-Zilla to target Tokyo,Japan then later in the island Zilla Jr battles Cyber-Zilla then later Zilla Jr defeats Cyber-Zilla returning the first Zilla to the grave. ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Zilla returns in Godzilla: Final Wars as one of the monsters controlled by the Xilians, he began attacking Sydney,Austrailia, then later he gets defeated and killed by Godzilla. Video(s) Birth of Godzilla Category:Godzilla monsters Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Aquatic monsters Category:Sea monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Lizards Category:Predators Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Titular monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:American Monsters Category:Toho monsters